Dominance
by dm4487
Summary: Just another Jake and Brad love story.


**_Summary:_**_ The American Dragon passes out after a battle with 88 and 89, accidentally revealing his secret identity, Jake Long, to his high school bully, Brad Morton._

_Brad, in return, tells (or shows) Jake a few of his dirty little secrets._

_**Sidenote(s):** 1). Despite his suspension for his reckless, immature prank on Professor Rotwood, Brad was able to graduate from Fillmore Middle School a week later after **"Being Human"**._

_2). Both boys are in Abraham Lincoln High School; Jake is 15, and Brad is 17._

**_August 11, 2007_**

Jake woke up with a start. He let out a confused hum, realizing a blindfold prevented him from to see anything. He went to take it off, feeling the tug of the fabric around his wrists.

He was trapped.

"'Bout time you woke up from your beauty sleep, Jake," a husky, baritone voice said suddenly.

Jake recognized the voice instantly, and the mix of fear and shock filled him. "Br-Brad?"

Brad entered the dark room (his bedroom) with a malicious smirk on his face as he approached then stood near the bounded and blindfolded half-dragon on his bed.

"Yeah, it's me; the one and only, the Bradster. And who would've thought that you were the American Dragon? It was pretty obvious now I'd think about it, but I never would have guessed my hero was also my crush."

"Cr-crush?" Jake stuttered interrogatively as he felt Brad's presence near him. "Br-Brad? What's going on?" The last thing he remembered was flying towards an alley wall after taking a powerful blow from 88 and 89's laser cannon; but that didn't explain how he got here, wherever here was.

And Brad knew his secret identity. How? He must have been there when Jake passed out. He usually changed back to his human form when he was knocked out.

Jake knew he could able to change into his dragon form, free himself easily from these straps and fly off; but he was also curious. What was happening?

"Shh. Relax, Jake. You're here and safe... with me," his bully whispered in his ear. He felt Brad straddle his waist.

"Wait, where are my–?" Jake started, the lack of any clothing except his boxers startling him on a new level. He struggled in the straps, changing his right hand into a dragon hand briefly to rip them.

A firm hand pinned his hand back down. "Just relax, Jake. I'm not gonna hurt you. And about your clothes, I took them off while you were unconscious and cleaned them. They're now dry and in the chair by my desk." The blindfold lifted, returning Jake's sight. "See?" Brad pointed to a neatly folded stack of familiar clothing, giving Jake time to process his surroundings. He was in Brad's room. Brad was wearing only a white tanktop and red gym shorts. The blindfold was pulled down, making the darkness return. Next thing he knew, his wrist was tied up again.

Jake squirmed underneath the bigger man. While puberty had done Jake justice, giving him height and some muscle, Brad was still way stronger, larger, and more muscular. "Brad?"

Brad pressed his chiseled pecks against Jake's slim-toned pecks. "Shh. From now on, it's master. Capish?"

Jake nodded in agreement and bemusement by Brad's command.

"Say it!"

"Y-yes, master."

Jake felt rough, soft lips touch his chin. "Good, boy. I've been wanting to do this for a _long_ time. You broke up with your loser friend, Trixie, right?"

Jake sucked in a sharp breath as Brad kissed up his jaw, his hands sneaking down his torso. "Y-yes."

"Good. Red to stop, and I'll let you go. Yellow to slow down, we'll talk. And I'll fix whatever's bothering you, got it?"

"Yes, master." Jake was still confused, but his mind was slowly catching up.

Brad rubbed his clothed member against Jake's, making them both moan. Jake lifted his waist up, desperate for more friction.

Brad, however, pushed his waist down, pulling himself away from the groaning boy. "Not yet, Jake." His hand wrapped around Jake's boxer-covered member, giving it a slight tug.

"Ah!" Jake moaned loudly, thrashing his head back and forth. Blush was starting to make its way across the pale boy's face, his breaths getting shallower as his member hardened in Brad's hand. "Bra-Master!" Brad smirked smugly at Jake's high pitched squeal. Jake pulled at his straps but didn't use his dragon powers to break free. Brad fell into a firm and quick rhythm, enjoying Jake's moans and jerks. "Please!" Jake found himself begging as he felt his climax quickly approaching.

Then all contact stopped, and Jake felt a wave of cool air greet his warmed skin.

"No! Brad! Please! Eep!" Jake squeaked as his nipple was pinched.

"Master!" Brad corrected hotly in a firm tone.

"Master," Jake panted. "Please, I... I need–" He wasn't able to finish.

A hand trailed down his torso, lightly circling the part he wanted to be touched; but not quite touching it.

"Not so fast, Jake. We're just getting started."

Jake felt a tug around his waist and lifted his hips, letting his boxers be removed.

"Br-Master?" Jake asked after Brad pulled away, his weight disappearing from the bed.

"Yes?"

"Is this..., is this a trick? A prank?"

Jake felt Brad's presence again, this time his chest was bare against his own. Huge hands cupped his face, caressing it gently.

"No, love. It isn't."

"Love?" Jake smirked at the nickname.

"Is it okay?"

"Do you love me?"

Suddenly, lips pressed against his, passionately telling him the answer.

When Brad pulled away, Jake was breathless. "Then..., then it's... It's okay."

"Good." He could hear the tender smile in Brad's voice, pushing away any doubt. "Now, let go. Give in. I'll make sure you get your release." He felt ghostly touches against his rigid member. Jake's hips buckled, needing more. "I love hearing you beg," Brad admitted, giving a hard tug to Jake.

"Please!" Jake begged. "Please, Master!"

"Good boy," Brad cooed, satisfied and aroused. When he climbed back over his lover, his clothes were carelessly beside his lover's boxers on the floor. "You'll get your fill. Have you ever given a blow job?"

"N-no. Never done anything... Anything close to..., to this." Jake's breaths were quick and uneven as Brad kissed and touch his torso, introducing him to a world of pleasure.

"This satisfies me. It's easy. I'll take it slow. Now open wide."

Jake hesitantly obeyed, not entirely knowing what to do as the other boy's member entered his mouth.

"Suck. Harder. You can do it," Jake was instructed, and he found them easy to follow. Soon, his mouth was expertly taking Brad, his tongue swirling around the tip in between thrusts. Brad slowly went deeper and deeper, forcing his way down Jake's throat. Jake quickly adjusted his breathing, wiggling at his own arousal. "AH!" Brad screamed in pleasure, releasing his semen in Jake's mouth. He pulled out, profusely apologizing after realizing what he had done.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! I should've asked first."

The blindfold was ripped off Jake, letting him see the worry in his new lover's expression. His apology was genuine.

Jake swallowed, only letting a tiny bit trail down his cheek. He smiled at the man above him. "Strangely sweet," he admitted, licking his lips.

Brad relaxed, seeing no anger or disgust in the other boy's eyes. "I love you," he suddenly remarked, pressing his lips and tasting himself on his lover.

When Brad finally pulled away, Jake was once again gasping for air. "I... love... you... too...," he returned in between pants. His eyes were glazed over in pleasure, not quite seeing Brad or the ceiling above him, despite staring right at it.

Brad smiled softly, enjoying the reaction the smaller boy was having. He replaced the blindfold before he pressed himself against Jake, pushing his fingers passed his lips. "Suck."

Jake obeyed, to out of it to do otherwise. Once Brad's fingers were thoroughly covered, he pulled his hand away, replacing it with his lips.

Jake fervently kissed back, but jerked his head up and ended the kiss with a shout as a finger entered him. His face contorted with pain as Brad thrust his finger deeper. He let out a whimper as Brad slowly added a second.

"Shh, it'll feel good soon," Brad assured, kissing him to distract him from the pain. Jake moaned when a third finger entered him.

Jake shouted, braking another kiss as Brad's finger pressed against a certain spot.

"Found it," Brad pointed out smugly, thrusting his fingers into that spot again and again. Jake thrashed his head around in his pleasure, unable to suppress his moans. Jake once again found his stomach twisting almost painfully. His hips pressed themselves against Brad's as he came close.

But then the fingers left, and he felt so empty.

"No! Br-Bra-Master! Master, PLEASE! Please, I... I need... Please, I need–"

"Shh, I know what you need," Brad murmured huskily, nipping his earlobe. Brad positioned himself at Jake's hole, and Jake spread his legs to make more room for Brad.

"I'm sorry, but it will soon feel better," Brad apologized in advance, slowly entering the smaller boy. Jake's face contorted, slowing a huge amount of pain. Brad pushed further, going as slow as he could manage.

"Stop! Stop!" Jake cried out in pain. "It hurts! It hurts!" Brad froze, raising the blindfold and waiting a long minute. Jake nodded. "O-okay." Brad started again, picking up where he left off. Danny let out a loud whimper, tears streaming down his face.

Brad stopped again, kissing the tears away. "Shh. I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry. It'll get better soon. The pain will turn into pleasure. I promise."

"I-I know. G-go."

Brad went slowly until he was all the way in and gave Jake a minute to adjust. When Jake nodded, he slowly pulled out and in a few times. At Jake's moan, he sped up, hitting Jake's special spot and making him cry out.

"AH!" His eyes shot open, his vision blurred by new tears of pleasure. Brad quickly sped up, thrusting deeper into Jake each time. But it wasn't enough. Jake wanted, no, needed more. "Faster! Harder!" Jake begged. "Please, Master! I..., I need it! PLEASE!" he shouted as Brad pounded into him.

"Don't. tell. me. what. to. do!..." Brad ordered hotly in between hard thrusts, despite giving into the smaller boy's pleas.

"Yes," Jake moaned, pushing his head back into the bed. He winced as his nipple was pinched again. He added, "Master." The harder Brad pounded into him, the tighter his stomach got. His body twitched as pleasure ripped through him. "Oh, God, yes. Yes! YES! NO!" Jake threw his head forward as Dash squeezed his member, preventing his climax.

"You... have... to... wait...," Brad assured, breathing heavily in between thrusts.

Brad cried out in pleasure, his body jerking as his release was blocked. "Please! Please, Master!" But Brad held on, thrusting into him harshly. "PLEASE!" Tears ran down his face again, but this time Brad knew they were from pleasure.

"Almost," Brad grunted as Jake's tight hole squeezed him. "Almost..." He trusted a few more times, hitting Jake's special spot each time, making him moan. "NOW!" Brad let go of Jake, earning a rewarding cry of pleasure.

Jake's release raced through him, coating both their chests. His body twitched and jerk as his seed escaped him.

"So tight," Brad moaned, releasing his seed into Jake. Both boys were panting and sweating.

When Brad went to pull out, Jake breathed out, "No. Please, not yet, Master. Not yet." His eyes were glazed, unseeing but aimed at the ceiling.

Brad smirked smugly, staying buried in his personal heaven. "Of course, my love." He went to release the boy's wrists, but got the same plead. He waited a few minutes before freeing his wrists and exiting the boy. Jake whined in protest, still recovering from the intensity of his orgasm. He let out a cry when Brad started to leave. He quickly gripped his arm, surprising Brad with his strength. "Shh, it's okay. I'll be right back, my love. I promise."

As promised, Brad returned a minute later with a warm clothe, wiping Jake clean. Jake was still out of it, mumbling nonsense to himself and giggling. Brad quickly cleaned himself with a second clothe and dressed in his boxers. He picked up Jake's boxers, pushing his ankles through.

"I feel high," Jake randomly giggled, blindly gazing at the ceiling. He definitely looked it.

Brad let out a chuckle, pulling his boxers up. "I bet." He had trouble lifting Jake's waist, which was sore, but got them on.

"Can we do this again sometime?" Jake asked, as Brad slipped into bed beside him. The half-dragon eagerly snuggled against him, his eyes dripping closed. "Please, Master?"

Bradblet out another chuckle, rubbing the boy's bare back. "You bet, Jake. You bet.

**_The End._**


End file.
